nightinthewoodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Soundtrack
The soundtrack for Night in the Woods is composed by Alec Holowka. It's split up into Lost Constellation, Night in the Woods: Preview, and Night in the Woods - Soundtrack Volumes I, II, and III. If you liked the game, please consider supporting the artists behind it even further by purchasing these songs. Night in the Woods: Soundtrack Volumes I, II, and III are available individually as downloadable content on Steam, as well as in a bundle with the base game. Tracks Night in the Woods: Preview # Night in the Woods Kickstarter Trailer # Longest Night # Back to the Holler # Thank You! Lost Constellation # Longest Night # Tundra # Snowmanship # Lost Woods # Huncher Heist # Goodbye, Astronomer # We Will Meet Again # Asscat Band Practice * Die Anywhere Else * Pumpkin Head Guy * Weird Autumn Night in the Woods - Soundtrack Vol. I # Trailer # Title # Garbo and Malloy # Fiasco Fox Vending Machine # Playground # Come Home # Sleeping # Waking Up # Home Again # Back to the Holler # Gregg # Snack Falcon # Die Anywhere Else # Where's Casey? # The Arm # Video Outpost "Too" # The Intercom # Angus at Home # Ol' Pickaxe # Durkillesburg # Mae's House # Possum Springs # Dusk Stars # Pierogies in the Dark # Shoplifting # Weird Autumn # Gregg! # Food Donkey # Robot Heads # Pierogi Toss # Bea! # The Fort Lucenne Mall # Witch Dagger # Underwater Waltz # MaeBea # Astral Alley # Crimes # Sharkle Dream # Robot Builder # Crimes II # Nighttime Housecall # Miss Miranda # Clanky Must Live # Clanky Must Die # Fireflies on the Porch # Astral Coal Town # Batter Up # Cycles # Knife Fight # Knife Fight Defeat # Knife Fight Victory # On the Hunt # Gregg's Woods # Grocery Shopping # Dinner at Bea's # Mrs Santello's Old Records # Outskirts # Mallard's Tomb # Astral Train # Harfest # What?! # Eide Night in the Woods - Soundtrack Vol. 2 # Trailer II # Waking Up II # Mae's House II # The Long Fall # Pumpkin Head Guy # Investigation! # Library Investigations # Microfiche # Poetry Society # Church Hill # Church of The First Coalescence # Sleeping II # Astral Fish # Angus Climbs the Hill # Angus' Story # God? # Unknowable # Rainy Day # Car Radio # Donut Wolf # I'm Going to Break Something # Dance Party # Cycles II # Finding Bea # Proximity # The Bridge # The Husker Bee Ballroom # Graveyard Investigations # Little Joe # The Historical Society # Ancient History # The Map Room # Someone's Coming # Lori M. # Skate Wolf # Thryy Wyrd Tyyns # Ghost Hunt # Run! # Urban Prairie # Sanctuary # Shapes # The Hole At The Center Of Everything # Eide Fight # Climb # Aftermath # Vignettes # Snow # Early Longest Night # End Credits Night in the Woods - Soundtrack Vol. III This album contains the soundtrack for the mini-game Demontower. # Title # Level 1: The Hole # Level 2: The Cellar # Boss # Level 3: Skellie Outskirts # Level 4: Skellie City # Level 5: Library # Level 6: Church # Level 7: Rivers of Blood # Level 8: Leafy Graves # Level 9: Cemetery Grounds # The Blood Thief # Ending Category:Music Category:Night in the Woods Category:Lost Constellation